Kazemon
Kazemon/Fairimon= Kazemon is a Digimon that possesses power over Wind which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. It freely manipulates the atmosphere to display mirages to its opponents, and specializes in attacks that generate "Kamaitachi" made from vacuums. However, it is more proficient in information warfare than in actual combat ability. Although it has an innocent personality brimming with curiosity, and is a gossipy, talkative troublemaker, because it has no ill will for the person, it isn't really hated. It is thoroughly optimistic, and is the possessor of a strong heart that cuts its way through small difficulties with a smile. |-|Zephyrmon= A Digimon that possesses power over Wind which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. At a glance, it looks like a composed adult woman, but although it perplexes its opponents with its languid behavior, it actually has an impish personality that loves to capriciously embarrass people. It does things like purposefully telling its opponent unhappy fortunes or startling them. In battle, it seldom takes the initiative and helps out, but although you don't see its efforts, it will sometimes risk the possibility of getting into trouble. Once it feels so inclined, it glides freely through the sky, manipulating the wind and knocking out the opponent with a secret Mesopotamian spell. |-|Izumi Orimoto= Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto (織本 泉, Orimoto Izumi) is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. She is one of the "DigiDestined", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into Digimon in order to save the Digital World. Zoe is the only female member of the team and was chosen to wield the Spirits of Wind which hold the power of AncientKazemon. She was born in Japan but moved to Italy at a young age. She recently moved back to Japan but had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and because of her shyness. Because of her attractiveness, she tends to get a lot of male attention throughout the series. J.P. Shibayama has a huge crush on her which she sometimes uses to her advantage, and most of her other fellow DigiDestined have shown interest in her too, as have some male Digimon. She is scared of the dark. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto | Fairimon/Kazemon | Shutumon/Zephyrmon Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Female Age: Unknown as Kazemon | 11 as Izumi Classification: Human/Digimon, Student, DigiDestined, Legendary Warrior of Wind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Transformation, Air Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Sealing, Flight, Can analyze vast amounts of data, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Was able to be in the Dark Area and not be erased from existence) | Plasma Cutters, Can shoot her feathers as edged projectiles, Dimensional BFR (Can send enemies to the Dark Area). Attack Potency: At least Island level (Comparable to Beetlemon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Beast-Hybrid level Digimon are often comparable or superior to Ultimates .such as Digitamamon in power. Defeated Calmaramon fairly casually) Speed: FTL (Fastest of the DigiDestined, faster than Takuya) | At least FTL (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Slowed down and lifted Locomon in Episode 15) Striking Strength: At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Island level (Survived attacks from other Legendary Warriors, including their Beast Forms) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Has taken attacks from other Beast-Hybrids) Stamina: High; able to continue fighting for long periods of time without getting winded. Range: Standard melee range normally; several dozen meters with wind attacks Standard Equipment: D-Tector | A visor to quickly process data | Retractable claws | A giant pinwheel Intelligence: Zoe has shown herself to be bold and independent, being the first to criticize Takuya's leadership and often going off own her own to interact with the local Digimon. However, she has a tendency to get herself into poor situations as a result, sometimes biting off more than she can chew when challenging opponents. Nevertheless, she is a capable fighter, being an expert hand-to-hand combatant and instantly mastering her Beast Spirit when the rest of the DigiDestined struggled to do so. In addition, she is well aware of her good looks, using them to her advantage to distract and charm her foes instead of fighting them. Weaknesses: Zoe is somewhat accident prone and has been caught in bad situations on numerous occasions (i.e. having her Wind Spirits taken away temporarily, fighting Digimon that are too strong for her to handle), and used to be afraid of the dark Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kazemon *'Tempest Twist/Tornado Gamba:' Kazemon spins while performing a handstand to kick the enemy. *'Hurricane Wave/Brezzo Petalo:' Kazemon produces streams of wind from its fingers and flings them at the enemy. *'Tornado Kick/Roseo Temporale:' Kazemon rapidly kicks the enemy, finishing with a backflip kick. *'Fiorente Furiata:' Kazemon performs two roundhouse kicks in rapid succession. *'Astato Vespa:' Kazemon stomps on the opponent twice while in mid-air. *'Luna Assalto:' After Astato Vespa, Kazemon unleashes a flip kick. *'Nidan Jump:' Kazemon shoots up into the air after jumping. *'Vergine Bomba:' Kazemon hits the enemy with her bottom. After being hit, the opponent will fall into confusion. *'Fata Danza:' Kazemon unleashes a two-step kick on the opponent, then attacks with a somersault kick. *'Love Tap/Carino Anca:' Kazemon hits the enemy with her bottom; immobilizing them for a while. Zephyrmon *'Plasma Paws/Gilgamesh Slicer:' Zephyrmon cuts the opponent and the atmosphere around it to pieces with the claws on its hands and feet. *'Hurricane Gale/Wind of Pain:' Zephyrmon flies up into the air and hurls the feathers of its hair and wings as pointed arrows. *'Gilgamesh Upper: '''Zephyrmon hits the foe with a powerful hook. '''Key: Izumi' | Kazemon | Zephyrmon Note: JetSilphymon never appeared in the anime and only appeared in the databooks. Her current stats are scaled from other Digimon and the statements in the databook. Kazemon inherits skills from Gatomon and Zephyrmon inherits skills from Hawkmon Gallery File:AncientKazemon_b.jpg|AncientKazemon now lives on in Izumi, who wields the Spirits of Wind she created. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chosen Children Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Energy Users Category:Kids Category:Mind Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Game Characters Category:Manhua Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Seduction Users Category:Adventurers Category:BFR Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users